1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for introducing mesoporosity into zeolitic materials.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0244347 describes a method for introducing mesoporosity into zeolites. Prior to treatment, these zeolites, such as ultrastable zeolite Y (“USY”) provided by Zeolyst International, have a high silicon-to-aluminum ratio (“Si/Al”) and low extra-framework content. As previously described, these zeolites can be treated in the presence of a pore forming agent (e.g., a surfactant) at a controlled pH under certain time and temperature conditions to introduce mesoporosity into the zeolites. This method of introducing mesoporosity into a zeolite has been referred to as a “riving” process. Thereafter, the mesostructured material can be treated to remove the pore forming agent. Although advances have been made in the art of introducing mesoporosity into zeolites, improvements are still needed.